Ally to an Irken
by stinking muffin
Summary: - I'm Completely Revising The Story To Make It Better! Please Check It Out! - After her parents murders, Megan is filled with a secret vengeance. Sent out to live with the family she hates, she unknowingly befriends an alien. Will she help him in his quest to destroy the humans, just to get revenge for her parents deaths? Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or its characters.
1. Allies

I looked around the parking lot, searching for my parents. I spotted them at the far end and began walking in that direction. The sky was dark and the air felt stale. After walking for what felt like a long time, I was no closer to my destination than I had been. I broke into a jog, and then a run. Rather than getting closer, my parents seemed to be getting father away. I began sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me. I reached them just as my mother screamed and fell forward. "No!" I shrieked, kneeling beside her. Blood was pouring from her now lifeless body. "Dad!" I screamed, my vision blurred by tears. "Dad what's happening?" My father looked blankly at me. He opened his mouth and blood began pouring from it. He too collapsed. I began screaming hysterically and turned to find myself face to face with the murderer.

* * *

I woke gasping from the old nightmare. I had various versions of it every night since the incident. I glanced over to the alarm clock that was blaring at me. Right. School. I had to go face the horrors that would surely await me on my first day at this new school, oddly enough named "Skool". I stumbled out of bed and threw on clothing. No sooner had I finished when my cousin flung open the door and barged in.

"Megan! Isn't this just a lovely morning? Skool today, aren't you excited?" he said enthusiastically. I mentally added this to the list of reasons he annoyed the hell out of me. He was a morning person. I hate morning people.

"Yeah sure whatever." I mumbled, shoving past him. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. He followed me, not put off by my lack of enthusiasm. He began to babble about his ridiculous paranormal crap. I did my best to ignore him.

Roughly a half hour later we were on our way to skool, and he was still talking. "And nobody believes me! Like he's clearly an alien! Come on!" I glanced over to my younger cousin. She was clearly used to his ramblings and was completely blocking him out. "And he's got this little robot! It acts stupid but it's clearly evil and-"

"Hey Dib?" I asked, cutting him off midsentence.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Shut up."

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

I made it through the first half of the day. I exited the lunch line, clutching my tray. I looked around the lunchroom, looking for a place to sit. All of the tables seemed full, except for two. One contained my cousins, and there was no way I was sitting there. Dib waved at me, and I pretended not to see him. I looked to the other open table. I recognized the weird green kid who sat there from class. After the teacher, Ms. Bitters, had snapped for me to 'speak now because after that she didn't want to hear another sound from me' or something, I had been instructed to sit behind him. I decided to take my chances sitting with him. After all, I had to make some friends if I didn't want my experience here to worse than I knew it would be.

I put on my most convincing smile and walked over. "Hey!" I said cheerfully and I plopped my tray down.

The boy ignored me.

I tried not to be put off, and tried again. "My name's Megan. We have Bitter's class together."

He continued to ignore me, choosing to examine his corn instead. He pulled out a device and began pressing buttons on it.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally he sighed and slammed the device on the table. "Listen here, pitiful hyuuman, because I will only say this once" he snapped, spitting out the word human. "Zim does not need or want the company of PATHETIC creatures such as-" his rant was interrupted by my cousin running up to the table.

"Megan! Why are you sitting here, with the alien?! He's the monster I've been talking about! Come sit with us before he sucks your brain out!" He shouted.

I turned to him. "Did I ask for your advice? Didn't think so. So please GO AWAY. I can handle myself, so butt out!" I was probably was harsher than necessary, but I got my point across. He threw me a hurt look before retreating.

Zim looked impressed. "You hate the Dib-stink too?" He asked. I nodded. He then began muttering to himself. "Hmm... it could be useful to have an ally that knows the inner workings of this planet. It would speed along the mission and please the Tallest!"

"Uhh… I can hear you?" I said, confused. He seemed not to hear me.

"Ok earth creature! I will allow you to sit at the glorious table of ZIM!" he then began snickering, and then full out laughing evilly. After a few minutes he coughed. "I'm normal you know" he told me.

"Riiight." I replied, wondering to myself if everyone in this hellhole was insane. If Dib and Zim were any example, then they were, and I was doomed.


	2. Nanozim

**A/N - for the Nanozim scene where they are in the living room, Zim is wearing his contacts and wig while he is piloting his ship in Dib's body, rather than not having a disguise. This is because Megan does not know he is an alien yet. Oh how foolish she is. Mwahaha and stuff.**

* * *

Zim wasn't in Skool the next day. I thought nothing of it, because everyone gets sick and takes days off. I tried to sit with some of the other kids, but each time I was snubbed and made fun of. I resigned to sitting by myself, mentally cursing them all. I took my anger and frustration out on my mashed potatoes.

Later that night, I sat in my room reading a book. Or rather, the room I had been given. It would never be my room, just as this would never be my home. I was just getting into the book when a series of screams from the living room broke my concentration. Sighing, I went downstairs.

"Could you tone it down?" I shouted irritably, not glancing at my cousins in the living room as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a juice box from the fridge and then flopped onto the couch. Gaz was screaming and pleading with Dib. Dib was just screaming.

"What's going on?" I asked nobody in particular. Dib was fiddling with a controller. I looked up at the TV screen and saw Zim. If he saw me, he didn't acknowledge me. By the way Gaz was trying to convince Dib to give her the controller, I figured it must be a video game of some sort. I sat and watched in amusement for a few minutes. When Dib screamed "ARMS LIKE NOODLES!" I figured I had had enough.

"Both of you better shut the hell up or else." I snapped, then stomped back upstairs. There were a few more screams and then, finally, the house was silent once more, and I could sleep in peace.

~ Zim POV ~

"Why were you at the Dib monkey's home last night?" I said as soon as the human set her lunch tray down at the table. I wasted no time, getting right to the point. Zim does not waste time.

"Geez, pushy aren't we? For the record, I have the immense pleasure of living there and dealing with them every day." She shot back, her voice dripping sarcasm.

I shoved a spoon into the green filth on my tray to appear normal. "Zim does not understand. Why do you live with them? Why now?"

She gritted her teeth like she was in pain. "They're my cousins. My uncle has custody of me now that my parents…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over in an odd way. I prompted her to continue, and she did. "Nearly a month ago, my parents were murdered. We had been at a high school football game, and my parents went to the stand to get us food. I stayed in the bleachers." Her voice contained no emotion, it was detached. "They had been gone a few minutes when I heard the gunshots. I ran to see what was the matter, and saw my parents on the ground, dead. I looked up to see the murderer fleeing. People were running around screaming, and he was lost in the chaos. They never found him." Fury now entered her voice. "I swore revenge. I'll kill him. I'll kill them all! I hate people!" she was practically shrieking now. I glanced around, the dull creatures in the cafeteria seemed not to have noticed. Eventually, her breathing slowed, and her eyes became normal looking once more.

"You ok?" I asked uncertainly. I racked my brain for her name. "Megan?"

"Yeah why?" she replied. The stinking human seemed to have forgotten the incident already.

I suppressed laughter. Not only would this one be useful for information, she would also be easily manipulated. I could use her anger and hatred to convince her to attack the others of her kind. The downfall of this planet would be too easy.


End file.
